Anarchist Intervention
Anarchist Intervention '''was a virtual representation of one of Jacob Frye and Evie Frye's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Jacob or Evie met Karl Marx and were asked to prevent Frank Morris from attacking the Palace of Westminster. Dialogue * '''Marx: My poor friend Frank Morris... His son dropped dead of exhaustion after finishing an 18-hour shift. Frank is consumed by grief - he blames the government for refusing to protect the rights of the worker. I can't blame him for his rage, but I fear his actions have gone too far. He plans to steal a shipment of nitroglycerin and use it to attack the Houses of Parliament. Killing people and destroying property solves nothing. Democracy is the only road to socialism. Please, stop him before he gets himself or anyone else killed. I expect he's on his way into the City of London now. Jacob or Evie located a carriage loaded with explosives near Cannon Street Station. * Jacob: Bloody perfect. Best deal with this before Morris shows up. * Evie: That must be the explosives. No sign of Mr. Morris yet, though. Soon after, Morris appeared, commandeering the carriage and driving off. Jacob or Evie pursued him and managed to hijack the vehicle. * Morris: What in hell?! Who are you? * Jacob: Marx sent me. Now please - be quiet! * Morris: You tell Marx that I don't need his help - or yours! What do you expect me to do? Even a dog will bite if kicked once too often. I don't like being told what to do! Evie would respond differently. * Morris: What in hell?! Who are you? * Evie: A friend of Mr. Karl Marx. Now please, let me focus. * Morris: You tell Marx that I don't need his help - or yours! What do you expect me to do? Even a dog will bite if kicked once too often. I don't like being told what to do! The pair were pursued by members of the Blighters, who attempted to reclaim the stolen nitroglycerin. * Morris: Go left! Turn right! Turn right! Go left! Go left! Go left! Turn right! Turn right! We're going to be blown up if you're not more careful! You do realize we're all but sitting on a giant bomb? You keep driving like that we'll both be dead! Say your goodbyes... They reached the delivery location and found themselves ambushed by Templars. * Morris: Up there! Who are these people?! * Jacob: People who don't like you stealing their toys. * Morris: We're trapped in here unless you ascend and deal with them! Evie would respond differently. * Morris: Up there! Who are these people?! * Evie: Some very determined individuals. * Morris: We're trapped in here unless you ascend and deal with them! Jacob or Evie and Morris began fighting their attackers. * Morris: Get your bloody hands off me! The explosives! They're getting away! Jacob or Evie successfully defended Morris, but the carriage was stolen during the fight. * Morris: They got the nitro back. That must please you. * Jacob: Not even close. You knew where to find that cart. You must have been tracking shipments for weeks. Tell me where that supply was headed. * Morris: I might be able to assist you... Find me in Southwark when you're ready. Evie would respond differently. * Morris: They got the nitro back. That must please you. * Evie: Not a bit. I doubt their designs on the explosives are any nobler than yours. Damn, now I'll have to work out where they've taken it and why. * Morris: I might be able to assist you... Find me in Southwark when you're ready. Outcome One of the Frye twins managed to hijack the carriage, but pursuing Templars managed to steal it back while they were busy defending Morris. References * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate